Sparring with uncle
by Roz999
Summary: Boruto spends some sparring time with his genius uncle Neji


This is my first fanfic for a long time so I'm a tad rust and when I wrote this I was under stress but writing helps me so sorry If It's not good. I have always thought if Neji had survived the great ninja war him and Boruto would have had a close bond and I wanted to write a fanfic showing how It might have been also I'm going to give Boruto the byakugan in his right eye since I prefer It for him plus I think It suits Boruto better, this story is set not long after the movie.

Sparring with uncle

 **It was a fine sunny day in the hidden leaf village everyone was going about their business and walking along the streets of the village was Boruto who had just come back after being on a 3-day mission. Boruto was holding a pot of ramen in his hand happily eating with a smile on his face in recent years his taste for ramen had grown, yep just like his father's**. _"Nothing like a spot of ramen after a good mission hehe I can see why dad enjoyed It so much all those years"_. **As Boruto made his way through the village while finishing off his ramen he noticed he was walking past the Hyuga compound, he stopped walking and threw his empty pot of ramen into the trash.** _"I wonder If uncle Neji Is here would be nice to see him again"._ **A smile grew on Boruto's face him and Neji have always had a close bond since he was born and enjoyed spending time with him when he can. Walking towards the great Boruto opened It taking a look round as he entered and saw Neji there out in the training area with his back to Boruto, a grin formed on the blonde's face and began to slowly creep behind him hoping to try and surprise him unaware Neji knew he was there who had a smile on his face. Neji continued to train with his movies making It seem like he had not noticed Boruto coming up behind him, once Boruto had got close enough he opened his palm preparing to strike but before he knew it Neji has got behind him grabbing his arm and threw him down onto the ground, letting out a small chuckle.** _"Nice try Bolt, but not good enough yet"._ **Boruto grumble as Neji held him there but he was not too angry about It, he soon smiled again and Neji helped him back up.** _"Oh well worth a try I suppose but one day I will beat you uncle Neji believe It!"._ **Neji could not help but laugh a little not at Boruto claiming he will take him down one day but at how much he reminded him of Naruto when he was that age, full of determination and passion but there was not any doubt in Neji's mind that Boruto will surpass him one day.** _"I can't wait for that day Bolt your my nephew after all I'll be sure to make that happen, so what brings you here, want to spar a little with me?"._ **Boruto nodded his head eagerly with a big smile on his face, despite him coming home not long after his mission Boruto still had the energy for sparring.** _"I thought as much Bolt, alright I'll give you some sparring I like to see how much you grow, watching that Hyuga blood grow within you"._ **Taking a few steps back Boruto faced Neji taking up a fighting stance very similar to his uncle's and activated the byakugan in his right eye.** _"Bring it on uncle Neji I'll show you how strong I'm getting"._ **Neji took up his usual fighting stance with his byakugan activate, waiting for the first move. Boruto charged at him with an open palm trying to land a strike on him, Neji easy dogged It by sliding to the left and made an attempt to strike on Boruto which he did, Boruto grumbled as he got hit but that did not stop him from turning back around fast to try and land a blow on Neji which he almost did but Neji hit his arm away and managed to land a few more palm strikes on Boruto, the young blonde started to use a few leg strikes and started to match neji's palm attacks blow for blow, Neji was proud of his nephew he could tell he was getting there in terms with his byakugan fighting abilities despite only having it in one eye. "** _Eight trigrams palm rotation!"._ **Neji shouted as he started to rotate fast, Boruto got caught off guard and getting struck by it, flying back hitting a tree with a loud thud.** _"Ugghff!...damn It"._ **Neji stopped rotating, taking a look at Boruto where he landed, Boruto slowly stood up shaking his head he got back into his fighting stance with a grin on his face, Neji smiled once again and stood back in his fighting stance as Boruto came at him once more.** _"Gentle fist!"._ **Boruto shouted hoping to land it on Neji's chest which is almost did but Neji as always was just too quick to doge It before landing his own gentle fist on Boruto making him groan and falling back a little. Both spared for a little while longer until both started to pant and standing still.** _"Haha alright Boruto that will do for now, you done well I'm impressed"._ **De-activating his byakugan he walked over to Boruto who was panting and de-activated his own byakugan chuckling a little before sitting down on the ground and leaning back against the tree, Neji sat beside him turning his head to face him and ruffling his hair.** _"You have to teach me that eight trigrams palm rotation uncle Neji, that sure is a great move"._ **He wanted to learn more of the hyuga moves but knows It would take him time but he could wait after all he had Neji there to show him.** _"I will teach that soon, it's a great defensive move If used right, I know you will be able to master It no problem"._ **Neji understood Boruto's reasons for wanting to learn more he knew Boruto wanted to show he has that powerful Hyuga blood flowing through his body and Himawari of course just like their mother, Neji always welcomed Boruto and Himawari he had a great family and would not have It any other way.**


End file.
